Bronzy
You just got brown roasted. -- Bronzy Bronzy is a player who has played on WillermWorld consistently since the world's creation. She is also the brother of world founder Fosty and one of four players who have played on the wiki in every time period. Outside of Minecraft Outside of Minecraft, Bronzy is a fun, nice girl who is silly and cheeky. She loves cats and is obsessed with terrible boy bands. She also likes bad, new, auto-tuned music. She is also the fcreator of masny, many inside jokes with Fosty. In Minecraft In General In Minecraft in general, outsider of WillemWorld she has her own great Minecraft survival world, knownn as Bronzy's world. In this world, she possesses lots of overpowered items and gear, and the world is also home to lots and lots of pets. She has been regarded as a truly visionaryu Minecraft player; practically as good as Fosty, if not better. Her favourite game modee idsn survival mode and her favourite update was the Update Aquatic. On WillemWorld On WillemWorld, she is a regular player and on-off friend of Fosty's. Due to this, some days she is allowed by Fosty to join, some days not. On the world, she has an old house made out of spruce planks in the spawn villager around ten blocks away from The House of Willem. In this house, there are lotsw of chickerns stuclk inside of composters and lots of llamas in boats. All of these llamas came from wandering traders that spaewnerd in her house's basement. These llamas are then puty in boats by her and sold as 'Shipment of Llama". At the very end of Overpowered, she created a new house near to Fosty's sheep pen. This house has been praised by friewnds and enemies alike, and is arguably ther best house ever built on the world due to its aesthetic quality. Houses Bronzy has built many houses during her time on WillemWorld. In this section, I’ll discuss all of her houses: there are a lot! Bronzy’s Old House Bronzy’s Old House is a house made out of spruce planks in the spawn village. Situated around ten blocks away from House of Willem, it was Bronzy’s home until she moved into her current house. It is full of chickens, and also features a backyard, full of llamas in boats which she sells. These pack-of-2 llamas are known as “Shipment of Llama”. While these llama packages are well known in the world, she has never made a sale, although Fosty has expressed his interest in investing into the shipments. It was created with snow during the early stages of Settling In. It was later replaced with spruce planks during The Great Depression. The Unfinished Megahouse The Megahouse was an unfinished project of Bronzy’s. Intended to replace her house at the time, Bronzy’s Old House, it is a giant structure of a house made out of miscellaneous blocks, including netherrack, gravel, dirt and wooden planks. It’s not even done as of now; the structure remains, going far higher than a normal house would, and was never finished. Not even the walls are done. It was started during late stages of Overpowered, and was later abandoned due to how big it was and Bronzy’s displeasure at how it was starting to turn out, as were other players. It was replaced by Bronzy’s New House. It’s just so ugly. — Fosty In mid-October 2019, it was indefinetely shelved. It sits behind Bronzy’s old house, near to her animal pens and bamboo farm. Bronzy’s New House Bronzy’s New House is a nice, aesthetically-pleasing and large house which Bronzy currently lives in. Created at the very end of Overpowered, it is big, nice and fun. Often thought of as the nicest house on the world, it is large and home to several villagers and chickens. It is made of Spruce Planks and is situated in the spawn village‘s unofficial “easy area”. It is in close proximity to the carrot farm and Fosty’s sheep/cow pens. Bronzy’s Desert Holiday House Bronzy’s holiday house is a house made out of miscellaneous materials, similar to her unfinished megahouse. It is situated in the desert near the spawn village (approximately 1650, 67, 250). It has been visited by Bronzy on multiple occassions and once by Fosty, but against his will. (It’s a long story). Trivia * Bronzy hates eating most fruits. * She is a huge fan of Villager News, like Fosty.. * Her favourtite artist is Liam Payne * She has many pets on the world * Her favourite animal is the chicken Category:All Pasgers Category:All Pages Category:Players